December 4, 2018 Smackdown results
The December 4, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 4, 2018 at the Frank Erwin Center on the campus of the University of Texas in Austin, Texas. Summary General Manager Paige kicked off SmackDown LIVE by welcoming Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair and Asuka to the official contract signing for the historic first-ever Women's TLC Match, a Triple Threat bout for The Irish Lass Kicker's SmackDown Women's Championship. Becky insinuated that Charlotte was gifted yet another opportunity that she didn't earn, The Queen explored the idea of what she would do to Becky with tables, ladders and chairs at her disposal and The Empress of Tomorrow vowed that she would have defeated Ronda Rousey at Survivor Series and promised Lynch and Flair that neither were ready for Asuka. Before the ink could dry after all three signed the contract, however, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville hit the scene and suggested that they might not even allow Flair or Asuka to get to WWE TLC, so Paige established an impromptu tag team match pitting the outspoken duo against The Queen & The Empress of Tomorrow! With SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch looking on, her two WWE TLC challengers, Charlotte and Asuka, reluctantly joined forces against Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville. Despite obvious tension between The Queen & The Empress of Tomorrow, who attempted to outdo each other from the start, the tandem seemed strong for most of the bout. However, Flair kicked Asuka off the apron—apparently by accident after she seemingly believed it was Mandy Rose—and Asuka returned fire on her own partner with a sliding knee that was 100 percent on purpose and allowed Deville to pin Flair. Lynch raised her title over her head in a moment of pure defiance, as all three Superstars stared daggers through one another. With Big E and Kofi Kingston bringing The Power of Positivity to commentary, Xavier Woods, Jey Uso and Cesaro squared off in a furious Triple Threat Match just two weeks before The Usos, The New Day and The Bar battle for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match at WWE TLC. In the final moments of the whirlwind free-for-all that truly gave the WWE a taste of what they will see at the Dec. 16 pay-per-view, Cesaro threw Woods out of the ring, but as he turned back around, he walked right into Jey's earth-shattering superkick that earned Uso the important three-count. With all three tag teams keeping an eye on each other in the ring as the dust settled, the WWE Universe is in for an all-out slugfest for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. The last time Daniel Bryan and The Miz stood in the ring together, they were bitter rivals. So, when The A-Lister welcomed the WWE Champion onto “Miz TV,” there was no telling what would happen. Following a brief dance break, courtesy of R-Truth & Carmella, Bryan emerged. But rather than inciting any real conflict with Miz, Bryan relentlessly mocked the WWE Universe as “sheep” and chastised them for their “many sins” to the environment. He relished the death of the “Yes!” Movement and the “old Daniel Bryan,” claiming that the “new Daniel Bryan” did whatever it took to win the WWE Title. AJ Styles soon interrupted and entered the ring looking for a fight, but Bryan shoved Miz into the former titleholder and escaped the ring. As Styles chased Bryan down at ringside and forced him back into the squared circle, Miz seized the opportunity to land a devastating Skull-Crushing Finale on Styles, who was still trying to get his hands on Bryan. In the wake of his 20th anniversary celebration last week, a reinvigorated Jeff Hardy reignited his rivalry against Randy Orton one week after The Viper unleashed a brutal assault on Rey Mysterio. Just after Hardy dropped Orton with a back suplex on the announce table and ascended the ropes looking to crash down onto The Viper, Samoa Joe suddenly appeared on the TitanTron from a bar, callously mocking The Charismatic Enigma and keeping him distracted long enough for Orton to level his opponent with the RKO for the victory. As Hardy recovered, Joe added insult to injury be mocking Hardy with a “public service announcement” on the dangers of drinking in excess. After being dropped with a Skull-Crushing Finale earlier in the night, AJ Styles looked for retribution in a one-on-one match against The A-Lister, as WWE Champion Daniel Bryan sat in on commentary and continued to renounce The “Yes!” Movement and the WWE Universe. When the action moved outside the ring during the hard-fought main event, Bryan distracted his WWE TLC opponent and allowed The A-Lister to run Styles into the steel steps and drop him with the Skull-Crushing Finale back inside the ring. After Styles kicked out at two, Bryan again interfered by grabbing his adversary's leg. Nevertheless, Styles shook him off and locked his opponent in the excruciating Calf Crusher, forcing a frantic Miz to tap out. Not to be outdone, the WWE Champion wasted little time dropping Styles after the bell and unleashed an absolutely brutal assault on his WWE TLC challenger, targeting his knee and driving him into the ring post. After forcing the ring announcer to announce him as “WWE Champion, the NEW Daniel Bryan!” the condescending Bryan mocked the WWE Universe by calling them “fickle” over and over and asking them why they don't like the “new” Daniel Bryan. The Beard ran back into the ring and once again took Styles down with a chopblock and locked him in a Heel Hook as SmackDown LIVE concluded. Results ; ; *Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville defeated Asuka & Charlotte Flair *Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso) defeated Cesaro (w/ Sheamus) and Xavier Woods (Big E & Kofi Kingston) in a Triple Threat match (9:00) *Randy Orton defeated Jeff Hardy (9:05) *AJ Styles defeated The Miz by submission (13:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Women’s TLC Match Contract Signing transformed into girl interrupted 12-4-18 SD 1.jpg 12-4-18 SD 2.jpg 12-4-18 SD 3.jpg 12-4-18 SD 4.jpg 12-4-18 SD 5.jpg 12-4-18 SD 6.jpg Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville v Charlotte Flair & Asuka 12-4-18 SD 7.jpg 12-4-18 SD 8.jpg 12-4-18 SD 9.jpg 12-4-18 SD 10.jpg 12-4-18 SD 11.jpg 12-4-18 SD 12.jpg Jey Uso v Cesaro v Xavier Woods 12-4-18 SD 13.jpg 12-4-18 SD 14.jpg 12-4-18 SD 15.jpg 12-4-18 SD 16.jpg 12-4-18 SD 17.jpg 12-4-18 SD 18.jpg AJ Styles confronted WWE Champion Daniel Bryan on “Miz TV” 12-4-18 SD 19.jpg 12-4-18 SD 20.jpg 12-4-18 SD 21.jpg 12-4-18 SD 22.jpg 12-4-18 SD 23.jpg 12-4-18 SD 24.jpg Randy Orton v Jeff Hardy 12-4-18 SD 25.jpg 12-4-18 SD 26.jpg 12-4-18 SD 27.jpg 12-4-18 SD 28.jpg 12-4-18 SD 29.jpg 12-4-18 SD 30.jpg AJ Styles v The Miz 12-4-18 SD 31.jpg 12-4-18 SD 32.jpg 12-4-18 SD 33.jpg 12-4-18 SD 34.jpg 12-4-18 SD 35.jpg 12-4-18 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1007 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1007 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1007 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results